ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximum
is a fighting game developed by Sora Ltd, Bandai Namco Games, Game Arts, Square-Enix, Eighting and published by Nintendo. It is the seventh installment in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, and is the biggest installment by date. It is released on the Nintendo Switch. Story Mode See /Story Mode Characters * = unlockable (company) = Licensed Veterans *Mario *Donkey Kong* *Dr. Mario* *Peach *Rosalina and Luma *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Iggy/Morton/Ludwig/Wendy/Lemmy/Roy *Ryu (Capcom)* *Mega Man (Capcom) *Sonic (SEGA) *Bayonetta (SEGA) *Yoshi *Fox McCloud *Wolf* *Toon Link* *Young Link* *Duck Hunt *Pikachu *Pac-Man (Namco) *Cloud (Square-Enix) *Mewtwo* *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Luigi *Diddy Kong *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Sheik* *Pichu* *Ice Climbers* *Daisy *Banjo-Kazooie* *Little Mac *Mr. Game and Watch* *Ness *Marth *Ike *Corrin *Robin *Roy *R.O.B* *Wario* *Olimar/Louie/Alph/Brittney/Charlie *Jigglypuff *Lucina* *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Pit* *Palutena* *Dark Pit* *Lucas* *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Captain Falcon* *Falco *Charizard *Ivysaur* *Greninja *Lucario* Newcomers *The Inklings *Miles "Tails" Prower (SEGA) */Knuckles the Echidna/ (SEGA) *Paper Mario *Daisy* *Waluigi* *Dillon (previously a Assistant Trophy) *Crash Bandicoot/Coco Bandicoot (Activision) *Spyro the Dragon (Activision) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SEGA)* (previously a Assistant Trophy) *Mammott (Big Blue Bubble) *Tweedle (Big Blue Bubble) *Furrcorn (Big Blue Bubble) *Krillby (Bug Blue Bubble)* *Zack Fair (Square-Enix)* *Ken Masters (Capcom) *Collin the Speedy Boy/Elisha the Speedy Girl (Warner Bros.) *Evelynn Rodridguez (Warner Bros) *Mega Man X (Capcom)* *Zero (Capcom) *Koopa Troopa *Ridley* *Dark Samus *King K. Rool *Toon Zelda *Toon Ganondorf *Bandana Waddle Dee *Ashley *Decidueye *Azura *Alm *Chrom* *Professor Layton *Jibanyan *Wonder Red *Marshal *Chibi-Robo *Isaac *Captain Rainbow *Lip *Togedemaru *Zack and Wiki (Capcom)* *Morrigan (Capcom) *Blaze the Cat (SEGA)* *Red (Rovio) *Bomb (Rovio)* *Dig Dug (Namco)* *Klonoa (Namco) *Mappy (Namco) *Cylindria* (Namco) *Baylee Mardis/Kerigan Mardis (Warner Bros)* *A.R.M. Fighter (Spring Man/Ribbon Girl) *Scorpion (Warner Bros.)* *Maxwell (Warner Bros.) *Sora (Square-Enix/Disney) *Rallen (Disney) *Rayman (Ubisoft)* *Rabbid (Ubisoft)* *Rouge the Bat (SEGA)* *AiAi/MeeMee (SEGA) *Billy Hatcher (SEGA) *Arle Nadja (SEGA) DLC *Sakura Kasugano (Capcom) *Chun-Li (Capcom) *Dr. Willy (Capcom) *Zangief (Capcom) *M. Bison (Capcom) *Jin Kazama (Namco Bandai) *Viewtiful Joe (Capcom) *Amaterasu (Capcom) *Arthur (Capcom) *Firebrand (Capcom) *Raiden (Konami) *Solid Snake (Konami) *Quote (Studio Pixel) *Eddy Gordo (Namco Bandai) *Bomberman (Konami) *Simon Belmont (Konami) *Heihachi Mishima (Namco Bandai) *Shao Khan (Warner Bros.) *Alex Kidd (SEGA) *Akira Yuki (SEGA) *Steve (Mojang) (W.I.P) How to unlock Characters (Some characters, like Mr. Game and Watch and Mewtwo, are made more easier to unlock, but still difficult. Some characters, like Wolf, are a bit hard to unlock, but not too hard, but some characters, like Captain Falcon and Ice Climbers, are extremely hard to unlock) (You can unlock them in no order, but Captain Falcon, you need almost every character to beat, but it is in order if you wanna do matches to unlock them. Also, some characters (like Melee Yoshi and Scorpion) you will need to unlock some) *Luigi - Beat Classic Mode for the first time or have 100 matches *Krillby - Beat Classic Mode with Mammott, Tweedle or Furrcorn or have 150 matches *Zack and Wiki - Beat Classic Mode with Mega Man or Zero or have 200 matches *Sheik - Beat 100-Man Challenge for the first time or have 250 matches *Mewtwo - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, or Greninja or have 300 matches *Mr. Game and Watch - Beat 100-Man Challenge 5 times or have 350 matches *Young Link - Complete Classic Mode with Link, Zelda or Ganondarf without using a continue or have 400 matches. *Toon Link - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Link, Zelda or Ganondarf or have 450 matches *Mega Man X - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Mega Man or Zero or have 500 matches *Wolf - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Fox or Falco three times or have 550 matches *Blaze the Cat - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Sonic or Knuckles or have 600 matches *Shadow the Hedgehog - Beat 100-Man Challenge without losing a life or have 650 matches (Easy with Bowser or King Dedede) *Rabbid - Beat Classic Mode as Rayman without using continues or have 700 matches. *Evelynn Rodriguez - Beat Classic Mode as Collin or have 750 matches or convince her to join in your team in Story Mode *Ryu - Beat Classic Mode or Story Mode as Mega Man *Rouge the Bat - Beat Classic Mode with just Knuckles without using any continues or have 850 matches or have her join your team in Story Mode. *Pit - Beat Classic Mode with any character on Medium difficulty or have 900 matches or have him join your team in Story Mode. *Paulentina - Beat Classic Mode with Pit or have 950 matches *Dark Pit - Beat Classic Mode with Pit or Paulentina on Hard difficulty or have 1000 matches *Bomb - Beat Classic Mode with Red on Medium difficulty or have 1050 matches *Dig Dug - Beat 100 Man Challenge with Pac-Man or Mappy without losing a life or have 1100 matches *Melee Yoshi - Beat Classic Mode with Evelynn, Mario, Luigi, Collin, Bowser and Yoshi without using any continues or beat 1150. (requires Evelynn to be unlocked) *Scorpion - Beat Classic Mode as both Collin and Evelynn on Hard difficulty or beat 1, 200 matches. *Morrigan - Beat Classic Mode as any Capcom representative on Medium difficulty or beat 1,500 matches. (W.I.P) Stages *Flower Garden (Yoshi's Island) - Beat the Classic Mode for the first time. Story Mode Cutscenes Bloopers Alternative skins /Alternative Skins Stages /Stages Items /Items Assistant Trophies /Assistant Trophies Final Smash List of Characters' Final Smash Lose Animation /Losing Animation This animation plays if you fail to complete a event. Trivia *This game's design is more mostly on Brawl than on Melee, but has Melee and Wii U and 3DS gameplay. *This is the second Super Smash Bros. game to feature a story mode, first being Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Although there is a Story Mode now, Classic Mode, Event Mode, and All-Star Mode returns in this game. *Losing animation was introduced in Events in this game if you fail a event. *Young Link from Super Smash Bros. Melee returns in this game, despite Toon Link also returning. **Pichu also returns in this game since Melee. *Falco and Duck Hunt are now starters in this game, rather than being unlockables. **Some characters that were made unlockable in their debut, but made starter in the next games, were made back unlockables in this game. *The Assist Trophies return in this game, but now under the name Assistant Trophies. *Due to this game being the largest installment, this game introduces a lot of newcomers. *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature bloopers. *Koopa Troopa in this game is considered from the Yoshi universe despite appearing a lot in the Mario franchise. Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:T-Rated games Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:PEGI 12 Category:Crossovers Category:Mega Man Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Tekken Category:Final Fantasy Category:Splatoon Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games